Just Friends?
by Rebel Energy
Summary: chaged the summary cause im no good please read this for me and review!
1. Chapter 1

JUST FRIENDS?

RATING: T

SUMMERY: Can two people so hot headed can be just friends? Not if the parters have any thing to say about it.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything

(every should know who has what power oh and i have only seen the tv show)

Chapter 1

It is a hot afternoon in Heaterfield and the guardians of the veil were relaxing under a large tree.

"OMG! It's way to hot." A girl with wavy brown hair fanning herself with her hand.

"like, duh Irma it is summer!"

"Well i don't have to like it CORNY!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

The 3 other girls just sighed. The yelling match continued on for about 5 more minutes until

"Thats it both of you just shut up!" The two girls were shocked they never heard their friend shout like that at them often.

"Now shake hands and make up." Both girls did so though not to willing.

"Thanks Taranee" Sighed Will she stood up "See you guys tomorrow for training... "

"What! But now that Elyon is on the throne and Phobos defeated we really don't need to train." Complained the blond Cornelia.

"But lia what if somthing goes wrong and we are not ready? You just want to go out with your dear Caleb." Stated Hay Lin from her spot drawing on the soft grass.

"NO he said he was busy..."

"Yeah with me."

Four heads turn and look at Will under their stares or in Cornelias case glare she explained quickly.

"Well we are going to a cd signing and I would go with Matt but he hates the Nuculer Freaks and Caleb likes them too and he said he would go with me. Soyeahbye!"

Will runs down the hill leaving all the girls blinking and looking at the spot where she once stood all thinking when did Will and Caleb become friends.

Well 3 of the 4 were thinking that while Cornelia was thinking_. She better not be trying to steal MY Caleb away from me. I have come this far and no little witch will stop me getting Caleb to be mine for ever!_

uh-no what will happen ?

i know is short but the next chap will be longer as this is my first fic so R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

JUST FRIENDS?

RATING: T

SUMMERY: Can two people so hot headed can be just friends? Not if the parters have any thing to say about it.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything

hi guys thanks for the reviews yes this is a will/caleb cause i love this couple!

CHAPTER 2

When Will got home she noticed a message on her phone saying her mom want be home till late and there is some cold pizza in the fridge and don't forget to do your homework._Great cold food again_. She walked into her room dumped her bag on the desk and drop herself onto the bed. _I know Cornelia likes Caleb but its not like I like Caleb I have Matt but he hates the cool music i like so what we are going to hang out together._ She thinks back to yesterday when she ask Matt to go with her to the CD signing.

_**Flashback**_

Will walks into the side room where Matt's band has its practice.

"Hi Matt" Giving him a kiss on the cheek "Hows the practice going?"

"Hi Will the band's improving and you look great!"

"You only like it cause you brought it for me" But it did look good on her, she was wearing low rise jeans and a t-shirt that showed her stomach off slightly . She had toned up and was looking more like her guardian form every day.

"Matt will you come with me to a CD signing tomorrow at the CD store downtown?" Asked Will her large brown eyes begging him silently.

"Sure, sure just don't use the puppy eyes! So who signing?"

"Wellitshouldntreallymatteraslongaswegotogetheritsthenucularfreaks"

"WHAT! You know i don't like them.."

"BUT..."

"Don't but me I refuse to go I hate them it will be a waste of time for me"

"Oh, a waste of time so you will be wasteing your time going out with your GIRLFRIEND!" Shouted Will crossing her arms and turning her back on Matt.

"Will im sorry i didn't mean it like that all i might was that..."

"I'll go with you"

Both Will and Matt both turned their heads to see Caleb putting his guiter away (oh matt let caleb into his band).

"Why would you want to go?"

"Cause they are great and you really shouldn't be on your own downtown"

"Ok see its all sorted out i'll go with Caleb and you don't have to waste your time" With that Will hugged Matt and ran out yelling over her shoulder at Caleb

"Meet you at the park at 1 don't be late! Oh and thanks bye!"

Caleb just shugged at the other guys and left since practice was over he didn't see the look Matt gave him.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Will was just laying there on her bed just drifting off to sleep when the phone rings. She groaned and rolled right off the bed._ Great now where is that phone?_ After looking though 3 heaps of junk she finds it.

"...hello..?"

"Will?"

"yeah taranee whats up?"

"Well the thing is are you seeing Caleb?"

"WHAT? No way you see what happened was.." (she explains the above)

"Soo its just you going to this signing?"

"Yes, why has Cornelia blowen up a blood vessel?"

"Well yeah ok i tell her everything, oh and Will"

"Yes?"

"Do your homework" With that she hung up.

_What is with everyone? We're just friends!_

ok thats it for the 2nd chap tell me what you thik if there is a way to improve it tell me.

thanks soo yeah hope you liked it so R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

JUST FRIENDS?

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT!

(I want to know what people think so let me know thanks for the reviews!)

CHAPTER 3

Cornelia stormed into her apartment fuming. _I cannot believe the nerve of that Will. How darn she even try to steal MY Caleb from me we are made for each other. Just because she's the leader does NOT give her any right to my man._ She walked right past her family without even looking their way. She walked into her room and sat at her desk pulled out a small black book. (I'm making up a surname) _Hmmm Peterson, Peterson ahhh here it is Matt Peterson. _She picked up her cell phone and dialled his number.

"Hello"

"Hi Matt"

"Hey Cornelia what's up?"

"Oh, you know nothing really just your girlfriend trying to move onto my guy…"

"WHAT! NO WAY it's your guy trying to make a move on my girl."

"Whatever, that's the least of our problems what we need to do is to make sure that we make sure nothing happens."

"I agree, but what can we do?"

"Do you know when they are meeting tomorrow...?"

"Yep we should follow them just to make sure nothing happens"

"You're a man after my own heart"

Their continued to talk about the plan for a few more minutes until they hung up. Cornelia smirked to herself the plan was set they would meet at 12:50 and wait for Will and Caleb to come and follow them to the CD signing to keep on eye on things.

Meanwhile Matt was grinning to himself. _Will, will always be mine until I'm ready to finish this little relationship. _Matt turned his head to look at a picture of himself and Will all he was thinking was _she's mine._

Caleb was in the basement of the silver dragon listening to the Nuclear Freaks he was thinking to himself why on earth he agreed to go with Will _it's not like I don't like her but I shouldn't go Cornelia has dropped like five hundred time's that she wants to go on a date with me. It is getting kinda boring with her dropping hints left right and centre. _Shrugging he went upstairs to get to work _anyway me and Will are just friends._

So what do you all think send me idea's and tell me what you think and be honest with me and I'll try to make the story better.

Bye for now Huns!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated for a while been real busy with school work and things. Thanks for all the great reviews I was sure I would get flames so hugs all round.

Now on with the story!

Cornelia's pov

Ok here I am waiting for Matt at the park's front gate and all I can think about how this should be Caleb meeting me to go on a hot date, but no_ he_ has to go and meet that little red-headed slut also known as Wilma. It's now almost 12:50 where is he? Then I see Matt's mob of messy dark hair running towards me I guess I can see what Will sees in him if you like that _I lost my hairbrush look_. But he's no way as cute as my Caleb.

Normal pov

Meanwhile Will was rushing around her _must find clean cloths must find them ah-ha_ she pulled out a black t-shirt with a green nuclear hazard sign on the front of it and on the back the name of the band. Along with slightly baggy jeans with a tear at the left knee with grey and pink converses finished the look. Will ran out of her room trying to put on her backpack, the heart and brushing her hair all at the same time and ran out the door to meet Caleb.

Caleb on the other hand was already on his way to the park. _I bet Will, will be late as usual I might as well take my time._ He continued on his way to the park. As he turned the corner to the park he saw a flash of blond _whoa is that Cornelia? Nah even she's not that mad maybe it was someone else there are a lot of blonds here._ Shaking his head he turned round and waited for Will.

_Did he see me? No he's turned around thankfully. Caleb looks hot. _She was right he was wearing a dark green t-shirt and black loose jeans and white sneakers. Cornelia and Matt were just standing inside the park gate when Caleb came around the corner so they had to jump into a nearby bush much to the distaste of Cornelia who now feared of having leaves and twigs in her very long hair. Beside her Matt was looking at Caleb and keeping out an eye for his precious little Will. After waiting for 5 minutes Cornelia's leg was going to sleep then finally Will came running up to the park.

"Sorry….Caleb lost…track of...time"

"Will its ok but try to breath I don't want to tell everyone that you passed out trying to meet me on time."

"Yeah my mom would blame you and so would the rest of the girls."

Caleb and Will went down the road laughing together heading towards the record store downtown. As they left Matt and Cornelia crawl out of the bush, complaining about their limbs and in Cornelia's case her hair. They started to follow them down the street still trying to get all the leaves and twigs out of her hair.

Finally both pairs made it to the record store and Will almost ran into the line of people Caleb just chuckled at her enthusiasm. He stood next to her waiting to get they CD's signed. Meanwhile the partners in crime hide behind rack of CD's they could hear what the two were talking about,

"No Pete's the better guitarist Alex can't put two cords together"

"What band are you listening to? Alex is not just the better guitarist but he is much cuter!"

"Girl's is that all you care about is how boys look? Because, Pete is much better!"

This carried on until they were at the front right in front of the band they continued until the lead singer coughed at them. This stopped them the band just laughed and stated that a lot of couples argue over bands and such. Blushing deeply, Will told them they were friends so they got their CD's signed and left quickly. The comment made the two who were spying on their partners extremely angry. They followed Caleb and Will out of the store. But they decided to go home but to make sure to keep a close eye on them.

Once outside the still slightly blushing pair made their way back as they neared the park they passed an ice cream van.

"You want one Caleb?" Caleb looked at the van _well it is a hot day._

"Sure as long as I can pay for them."

"Oh no it's ok I can pay for my own." But Caleb wouldn't take that as an answer and got himself a chocolate and a strawberry for Will.

"Thanks Caleb that was really sweet of you." As they walked in the park they decided to sit on a bench. They start to talk about things suddenly Will asked Caleb

"Can you help me to fight better you know train me when the girls are practicing their powers, please?" This took Caleb back

"Why now?"

"I felt bad not being able to help that much so what do you say?"

"Of course I'll help you train but I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Thank you so much!" Will hugged him and turned her attention back to her ice cream. They both finished their desserts and got up to leave they walked out of the park together.

"Isn't there practice today?"

"No I called Irma this morning and I cancelled it but we do tomorrow at 9 am sharp, see you then don't forget you're going to help me train right?"

"Of course I am I said I would see you tomorrow Will."

"Bye Caleb thanks for today." She ran up to him and tip-toed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She ran off before he said anything.

"wow." Caleb breathes as he touches his cheek. _Why did I kiss his cheek? _Thinks Will as she runs all the way to her apartment.

Well how was that? R&R my dear sweet readers and read my other fic please!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile I having some trouble thinking where to take this, so ideas are always very welcome.

Thank you to all who have reviewed my work!

On with the story!

Will's room

**_BRINGGGGG BRINGGGGG!_** _Uhhh what time is it? 8:47? Uh-oh I'm gonna be late again!_ Will tried to jump out of bed unfortunately the covers were wrapped around her legs tightly so, she more fell out of bed with a very loud thud.

"Will, honey are you ok?" Called her mom from the corridor. She poked her head round the door.

"What are you doing a) still doing in your pyjamas at this time b) why are you on the floor and c) shouldn't you be meeting your friends about now to go to the mall or something?"

"Well I just woke up and I'm late so if you don't mind I would like to get dressed sometime soon."

With that Will pushed her mom out of her room and went about the task of getting any cloths out of the piles of things in her room. _Well it should be work out cloths so where are they? Ah-ha!_ She pulled out a plain green tank top and some lose black jeans that she could move around in. She ran into her bathroom to quickly shower and brush her teeth _so I'm going to be late any way I can't go stinking can I? _Washed and dressed Will ran out of her apartment hair still dripping wet.

Under the bridge

The girls were waiting for Will,

"Well where is she? She's late again!"

"Come on Corny this is Will we're talking bout always the late one."

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Hey guys why is Caleb here?" Hay Lin asked pointing down the path and she was right because there was Caleb running towards them. _Why is Caleb here he never comes to our practices. _Thought Cornelia to herself. _And I'm not looking my best could this day get any worse?_

"Hey Caleb, why are you here?"

"I'm gonna train Will to fight hand to hand."

_I take that back it can and has got worse. _They were waiting for 10 more minutes before Will arrived looking a real mess her hair was every where and still wet. She was bent over trying to get her breath back.

"Sorry I'm late alarm doesn't go off at right time."

"Don't worry about it we know your always late we kinda expect it from you." Taranee stated to her. Will just gave a half smile in return.

"Ok its time to start guardians unite!" The familiar pink light covered the girls when the light faded there stood the guardians of the veil.

"Hay Lin I think you should practice flying with Cornelia using her powers to try to stop you that should help your movement in the air become more fluent so you can dodge enemies. Irma can you help Taranee work at throwing fireballs at targets if she misses you can put them out for her." Will gave them their instructions off went Irma and Taranee straight away. Irma made targets out of water in the air on the ground every where and there were fireballs going off in different directions the moving targets were the hardest to hit for Taranee so Irma had to put out a lot of the fireballs. But Cornelia hadn't started yet Hay Lin was in the air waiting for her but Cornelia was watching Will and Caleb.

"Hey, Cornelia I'm waiting here you know!" Yelled poor Hay Lin from her place high above the 3 people remaining on the ground. But all Cornelia did was raise her hand and walked away towards Will and Caleb. Hay Lin came back down and followed her to the pair to the side talking quietly.

"So that's the plan…"

"What plan? What are you to up to then?" Asked a very peeved off Cornelia.

"Well I'm going to help Will to learn to fight and I'm telling her what's going to happen today." Replied a slightly confused Caleb. "I did tell all of you I was going to help train Will what's up with you C?"

"Nothing, nothing at all why should anything be wrong?" Cornelia huffed and turned on her heel and walked off all Hay Lin could do was roll her eyes and follow.

Caleb just shrugged his shoulders and turned to the smaller Will he nodded his head to the right to area just off to the side. They walked over and started to stretch and warm up once they were finished warming up they started to circle each other. Caleb started to show Will the ropes of how to throw someone who attacks from behind. This carried on for about 3 to 4 hours everyone was tried. All the guardians apart from Will, were all seated on the floor back to back trying to catch their breath.

"Josh I never and I mean never want to see another vine again!"

"What are you complaining about you didn't have to hover targets and put out loads of fire."

"Whatever Hay Lin, I don't want to ever try to catch you again! Man you were like a little bug you can't get rid off!" Hay Lin looked slightly upset and was just about to respond when suddenly Will flew into the girls knocking them over.

"Ow ow ow "Will chanted to herself. "Sorry girls I didn't mean to land on you **SOMEONE** threw me across here!" Will yelled and glared at Caleb who was straitening himself out from the throw.

"Hey I'm not the one who asked me to help them to learn how to fight so toughen up and let's go again!" Sighing to herself Will got up and started to head back to where Caleb was but then Irma asked Will. "Cant we go yet? We have been here for what years I need to have a very long shower and relax."

"Oh sure sorry I guess I lost track of time. Great practice you guys see ya around!"

The girls turned back to normal and started to head back towards home. "Will aren't you coming?" Will turned back to them looking at Caleb waiting for her to continue. "Sorry guys I want to help you out so I guess I should work out a bit more so you guys go I'll see you soon!" She waved them off though Cornelia was a lot more reluctant to go and leave them alone. _But I can't stay and keep an eye on them I got to go home and shower I must look awful. _

Will and Caleb went right back to their work out and once again Will landed onto the floor. But instead of getting up she just laid there not moving.

"Will are you ok?" She didn't respond "Will this isn't funny." He bent over to check if she was alright. When suddenly she grabbed Caleb's t-shirt and pulled him down and rolled on top of him. Smirking she told him "I guess I win huh?" she proudly sat on him. But Caleb just laid there this worried Will. Caleb was never this calm he must be up to something when suddenly he became on top of her. "Guess I win huh?" He smirked. All Will could do was lay there he was too heavy to push off so she struck out her tongue at him.

Suddenly they seemed to realised what position they were in, with Caleb saddling Will and both were hot and sweaty from they work out. _When did Will get that beautiful? Those eyes they are so large and brown but they are like honey._ Will was having very similar thoughts. _Oh my, were Caleb's eyes always that green anyone could get lost in them and I wouldn't mind getting lost in them myself._ They started to lean towards each other they lips barely apart from each others lips. They started to kiss each other wrapping their arms around each other.

Sorry that's it for now I'll update soon hopefully please R&R! Bye 4 now!


End file.
